


Salted Wound

by mirzimonstein



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Forbidden, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:30:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirzimonstein/pseuds/mirzimonstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s never late, actually she’s always early or perfectly in time. Eager and needy, thirsty for him, for all the pleasure he gives to her that her husband won’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salted Wound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elixir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elixir/gifts).



> A Hakyona one shot i wrote as a birthday present for bff tumblr user Terracottasky <3  
> Inmense thank you's to Mirssdreamerxx for, once again, beta'ing Hakyona for me and being the sweetest person ever :D  
> ps: i'm just starting as a smut writer, so be patient with me pls!

_“Having those eyes should be illegal_  
_And more if when you look, you only inspire sin_  
_That peculiar little smile, playing to tempt_  
_Lethal_  
_Those gifts you really know how to use_  
_to kill, you’ve armed yourself perfectly_  
_To make me agonize in slow death_  
_All while your violent mouth explodes  
_ _Inside of my mouth, like a thunder_

 **_A storm_ ** _”_

 

* * *

 

 

The day Yona turned 14 years old, he felt the warmth of her lips on his for the first time. It all kind of escalated since then, starting as a silly thing into this mess of a game they’ve had going for 6 years now.

 

He likes it.

 

And he hates it.

 

Then he likes it again, of course.

 

_Of course._

 

Hak waits in the dark, staring at the ceiling of his room, arms crossed behind his head. His right knee jerks under the one sheet he ever uses to sleep. And he waits, keeping an eye on the way the wind plays with the curtains. He pretends his heart is not pumping hard inside of his chest, warm and nervous as always. He plays the game. Just plays the game.

 

20 eternal minutes go by. Maybe she won’t come this time. Is that a good thing, though?

 

If only he knew the answer to that.

 

But she’s never late, actually she’s always early or perfectly in time. Eager and needy, thirsty for him, for all the pleasure  he gives to her that her husband won’t.

 

Her husband, who’s the King.

 

* * *

 

One full hour later he decides that she won’t show up tonight. She won’t. And that’s a good thing, he thinks again, but he’s lying to himself. He waited for it all day, he fantasized about it all day, almost unable to keep his mind in place at the mere thought of his previous nights with the Queen. It’s been more than a month since they saw each other last. Well, at night, that is, because he sees her almost everyday wandering around the castle, stealing glances that only inspire sin. Just like a game, she finds a way to turn him on with just one look, she smiles and quirks her eyebrow and instantly he wishes he could take her against every single surface in this palace until she forgets how to walk properly. She knows what she does to him, and making the General weak seems to be her favourite sport.

 

Yeah, it’s been a while since they arranged to meet, which is why his heart almost stopped when Min-Soo approached him in his room the previous night to let him know that the Queen would “ _pay him a visit_ ” at their usual time today. He just nodded stoically, like his cock wasn’t already stirring in his pants at the mere thought of meeting her again like this. Still, he never enjoyed the idea of a third party knowing the business the royal body had in his bedding late at night. But he missed her, dear gods he missed her.

 

He fucked a redheaded whore last week, but she was nothing like her. Not even in his drunken state could he find his release in that girl’s mouth. She tried and tried, but he went back to his room still hard and still insane.

 

 

Hak closes his eyes and sighs, allowing his tired heartbeat to lure him to sleep. Maybe he could dream of her, of her walls clenching around his fingers, of her hard nipples in his mouth, of her winces, her moans and of the sight of his dick entering her as she bites his pillows to silence her screams. Maybe.

 

He drifts off easily, for he’s always tired. Today had been a particularly rough day in his stupid labour of training young soldiers. Gods, he hates having that responsibility. Hak hates being “the strongest General”, or the youngest, or whatever. He despises the way everyone treats him; Like he has all the answers, like he can save them all, like their lives are in his hands. Hak can’t even take care of his own life, damn it, there’s a giant lump settled in his stomach most of the time and his heart beats for all the wrong reasons. Fuck, they all need to lay off his back and understand that he can’t save them. He can’t. He hates it all so fucking much.

 

But then again, this job is the only thing that allows him to be around the castle.

 

Around her.

 

 _Fuck_.

 

His dreams of weapons and death suddenly turn into something else. Blurry, but strangely comforting, almost pleasurable. He sees the woods and a warm river that envelops him tenderly, the sensation spreading from his stomach to the very tips of his fingers. A moan dies in his throat as he mumbles undescriptible words, his heart jumping faster and faster as the feeling of freedom overtakes him. He could stay like this forever, asleep, liberated and happy.

 

But he wakes up, slowly at first and then all at once. Instantly the familiar smell in the air and the warmth in his groin tell him that he’s not alone

 

“Oh, fuck." He groans when a small hand strokes his half hard cock in the darkness. All of the sudden, his body reacts, waves of lust overtaking him.

 

“I’m sorry I’m late." Her voice fills the room softly, like music. "I can make it up to you." And she strokes him again, from the base to the very tip of his length as the tingling sensation spreads from his groin to the rest of him.

 

“I thought you wouldn’t--” He tries, but before he’s done talking, she takes him in her mouth, his tip reaching the entrance of her throat as her tongue savours his shaft eagerly. “Oh, _fuck_ ,” he sighs, opening his eyes to make sure this is not another one of his obscene dreams. It isn’t.

 

Her eyes meet his and she releases him from her mouth slowly, teasing with her tongue around the tip of him, she arches her back at the same time to allow him the sight of her naked ass and those damn dimples on the base of her back that she knows drive him insane.

 

“I’m glad you were asleep,” she says, wrapping her right hand around him tightly. A low groan escapes him. "You never- let me- suck you," she continues, licking his hardness between words.

“No," he manages. And it’s the truth. He pleases her with his mouth every time he can; there are only a few things he loves more than seeing her arch her back to the point of sitting, but he never lets _her_ do it for him. Not because he doesn’t enjoy it, gods only know he fantasizes about it when his only release for weeks is his own hand. He doesn’t let her because she’s his Queen, for christ sake, and she deserves better than sucking a simple general’s dick in the darkness of a room that’s not even half of the size of hers. Fuck, no.

 

“But you let that whore suck you last week," she adds, but again, before he can formulate words she engulfs his cock again, all the way inside of her mouth, covering the rest with her hand. A guttural moan vibrates through his chest as he buries his head in his pillow. It’s been so long since he felt this good, since every corner of his body erupted in pleasure. He watches her as she blows him, her red hair falling down her shoulders, showered by the moonlight, her legs open as her knees hold her weight. “Did you like it when she blew you, Hak?” But he doesn’t answer,that disgusting night is the last thing he wants to think of right now. “Did you come for her?” She cups his balls in her hand and his hips thrust against her mouth involuntarily. It’s too much, all of it, too much for him. Her words, his lack of sleep, the dimples on her back, the jealousy in her voice, her tongue around his girth. He knows he won’t hold it for much longer.

 

“Yona, Yona, stop--” He whispers, trying hard to contain himself so he can warn her. “I’m--”

 

“I know." He can hear the cocky smile on her lips right before she takes him in again, moaning against his sensitive skin like she’s tasting one of the delicious pastries she gets in the castle. He’s strong, he knows he is, but under her spell he loses his mind. His hands clutch the sheets as he comes, spilling into her mouth despite all of his efforts to hold back. She licks him eagerly, swallowing every little drop of his release until he’s empty and soft. “Delicious.” She licks her lips, straightening her body to sit on her heels. He looks at her, surprised, as if he can’t actually believe that this just happened.

 

“I told you... not to do it" Is the only thing he can say between erratic intakes of air, because he spilled into her and he hates himself for it.

 

“You weren’t complaining.” She retorts, cleaning some fluids from her chin with the back of her hand. "This time or the other." She reminds him, the memories of that night come rushing to his mind. The first and only other time she sucked him was when she was 16 and he was 18. The night her engagement was announced. He found a quiet place behind a tree and drank sake until he passed out, heartbroken and angry. The rest is still a blurry mess of images he doesn’t want to bring back.

 

“Yona…” He insists, brushing the darkness away, still feeling the effects of his strong orgasm. She crawls towards him, placing a hot trail of kisses from his bellybutton to his neck.

 

“I know how you feel about it, but you’re stupid," she whispers into his ear. “And I missed your cock like breathing, Hak.” She settles her wetness on top of his now soft member.

 

 _I missed you too_ , he wants to say, but he kisses her, instead.

 

_I missed you and I love you._

 

_I love you so much._

 

Her mouth feels salty and hot as it explodes with his. He captures her lower lip in his teeth, the way she likes, and she moans his name, grinding and circling her hips against his dick. Yona smiles into the kiss when his manhood starts to swell again. “There it is,” she whispers, breathlessly. “Take me, Hak." She orders, bringing his hands to her chest

 

“What about--”

 

“I’m not on fertile days, I checked the calendar,” she sighs as his calloused hands pinch her hard nipples. “Oh, just fuck me."

 

“As you command, Your Highness." He answers, using that voice he uses to address her in public, when she’s his Queen and he’s nothing more than one of the Generals of the huge palace. Around all the people that don’t know the way she moans his name between sweat and wet kisses in his dark room.

 

With a single movement of his right arm, he turns them around so he’s on top of her. His lips assault her neck, her collarbone, taking her breast into his mouth as she thrusts her hips, searching for the friction of his body on her aching core. His hands grasp her ass, claiming it before he takes his now huge erection and guides it to her soaking wet folds. He teases her swollen clit and all of the nerves in her tiny body react at once. She winces and he covers her loud mouth with his hand before lowering his tip right to her entrance. The Queen bites his middle finger when he pushes his hips forward until his hardness is all the way inside of her. Gods he missed her, he missed her _so much_. The tightness of her walls adjust to him perfectly as she circles and thrusts, wincing, moaning and shaking as his tip meets the exact spot that makes her cry his name delightfully.

 

“Shhh," he whispers, his lips replacing his hand over her mouth to capture all of her noises and ragged breaths. He pulls out of her, almost until he’s completely out, and then pounds into her again, and again, and again, making her more and more erratic every time. He loves it, how she bites her lip, how she envelops his body with her legs to push him deeper and deeper. He loves how her nipples bounce and brush against his skin with every thrust. He loves it all so much, too much even.

 

With his right hand he grabs her right leg and pulls it up in front of his shoulder, pounding faster and harder so he can stimulate her clit. “You like that?” He asks, but he knows the answer. Oh gods he knows.

 

“Yes, yes, yes!” She buries her nails into the back of his neck, which he knows he’ll have to find a way to hide later. "You know--- what else I--- like?” She formulates between delighted moans.

 

“Tell me," he inquires as he pulls out of her to tease her nub again. “Tell me, my Queen.”

 

“Sucking your dick.”

 

He sighs. “You’re killing me." And before he places himself inside of her again, she takes his cock in her hand and strokes him, smiling whimsically.

 

“Then let’s die." And she guides him inside, his release building rapidly as she rocks her hips to match his rhythm.

 

“Come for me, Yona,” he groans, sucking on her fragrant neck, enjoying the vibration her vocal chords emit every time she moans his name.

 

“Hak, I’m- so close, Hak, go deeper, harder-- _Oh!_ ” He covers her mouth again with his hand, because this is moment when she loses it and gods only know they can’t risk being found.

 

Yona bites his fingers and her hand pulls his hair right before her walls start to contract around him, the tight feeling driving him close to his own release.

 

“I’m gonna pull out--” he says, because she checked the calendar, but it’s still risky.

 

“No," she commands, startling him.

 

“Yona--” he calls, the way she’s circling around him not helping him contain his release

 

“Stay, stay" And he knows it might be a mistake, but he can’t disobey his Queen’s commands. “Stay inside”

 

He spills his hot seed into her, lips crashing against each other as he releases her leg. She smiles at the warm feeling of his fluids inside of her.

 

“That was so good, Son Hak." She jerks as he slowly pulls out of her, the intense aftershocks attacking her. “You’re always so good." She wraps her arm around his chest when he moves to lie next to her, resting her head on his shoulder. He smiles to himself, but doesn’t say a thing, because deep down he knows what this all truly means.

 

Sex.

 

Nothing.

 

Anything.

 

Yona drifts off, breathing softly against his skin, and any other day this would be more than enough. But as an itching feeling settles in his eyes and as the lump in his throat threatens with blocking his air if he doesn’t let it all out, he knows. Any other day, but not this one.

 

Holy shit, not this one.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Song lyrics by Cultura Profética - Ilegal (translation by me)  
> Sorry not sorry about the angst.
> 
> Please comment if you'd like another chapter! :)


End file.
